Episode 132
Key of the Starry Heaven is the 132nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Team Natsu decides to investigate the Heartfilia Konzern mansion in order to find out why the Zentopia Church tried to attack Fairy Tail, as well as why Lucy's memento is so important. They end up discovering more than that when the head of the Legion appears before them. Will they be able to find the information Lucy's father is trying to tell them or will the head of the Legion beat them to it? Summary At Fairy Tail, Gildarts talks to the Fairy Tail members about who the people who attacked them, saying that were the Legion Corps. With Lucy feeling low due to her losing the memento, the others plan to help her get it back no matter what. Makarov recalls the events that took place: the Zentopia raid, the mystery clock hand and now a crusade. Gray asks about the people who went in pursuit of the thieves, but Erza says that Warren lost track of them. Erza then mentions that the crusade must be something big, in which the mystery clock hand is necessary, and everyone wonders what it could possibly be needed for. Somewhere far away an old man sees the mystery clock hand and says "Time is etched and then chaos descends". Carla has a premonition of this and feels a weird vibe, however she ignores it. Lucy and Cana discuss the crusade, with Natsu being completely out of the loop. The rest of Fairy Tail starts debating rules and on how the Church "robbing" them isn't an act of holiness. The Fairy Tail members eventually decide to do an investigation into the matter. Lahar and a team of Rune Knights are by church, monitoring it in case it is attacked, but dismiss the idea as they have the church surrounded. However, a teddy bear appears inside the church and blows it up, shocking the group. The teddy bear appears before Lahar and introduces himself as Jackpot, taunting the Rune Knights and then attacking them. After knocking out almost all of the Knights, Jackpot disappears, with Lahar commenting that he is truly a tricky and unpredictable foe. Meanwhile, Gildarts is asked to go on a secret mission with a perfect partner. However Cana overhears this and refuses to join him on the mission. Concurrently, in an unknown location, the old man talks to his people about his dream again and how he doesn't want to sleep. He tells them that the anniversary event is coming near, and requests that they summon the cardinals just in case, as he says that making hard choices is a duty of the Archbishop of Zentopia. Team Natsu, as well as Carla and Wendy, later arrive at the Heartfilia Konzern mansion, planning on searching it for some clues on the memento and the events surrounding it. Team Natsu starts investigating the mansion; Lucy and Michelle make their way up to the attic, whilst the others search the bottom story rooms. In the attic, Lucy finds a picture of her mother and father and talks about it, promising that she'll buy back the mansion and to restore it, with Michelle saying it's a lovely idea. Michelle and Lucy later go to Lucy's fathers study, and look around the until Michelle finds a strange book titled "To My Daughter". The book appears to be completely blank, however Crux is with them, and tells them that the book has no Magic or invisible ink which could potentially be hiding some text. He does however tell them that maybe the title itself will solve the riddle. Natsu and Happy later walk into the study to find Michelle, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla trying to decipher the anagram, however Natsu disrupts them with a sneeze, causing Erza to attack him. Carla however sees the word "myth" within the letters, and they later find the words "duo" and "great". Lucy figures out that it's connected to a book called "The Two Great Myths", which leads her to a book called "Life of the Clockwork". Lucy says that she has that book and continues to say that the other myth is another book called "The Key to the Starry Heavens". Whilst watching Lucy with the book, Carla hallucinates and sees the book cover saying "No". Lucy says that the there might be a message in the books, and as she starts to look, the door handle to the study starts to expand and breaks the door. An Exceed appears, wanting the book and saying that he's the head of the Legion Corps, by the name of Samuel. Erza, Gray and Natsu try to attack Samuel, but he is protected by a guy in iron-clad armor, with the mansion taking damage from their attacks. The guy in the iron-clad armor introduces himself as Dan Straight, and claims that he has a Magic shield which can reflect any attack. When the others continue to try and attack and fail, Lucy tries to make a run with the book, but Dan spots her, seemingly falls instantly in love with her, and stops her. Dan starts ranting about how beautiful Lucy is, with Team Natsu awestruck at what's happening. Dan continues to fawn over Lucy's figure until Erza interrupts, telling Michelle and Lucy to run. Natsu and Gray attack Dan as Lucy and Michelle flee, again destroying parts of the mansion. Erza attacks Dan, however his Magic ability to shrink and enlarge things helps him to quickly overcome her. Lucy makes her way out to the hall, however Samuel blocks her path, stating that he has predicted all of their moves. Natsu tries to attack Samuel, however the cat dodges his attacks until Dan appears and strikes Natsu out the window. Gray and Wendy then attack but nearly get crushed by the roof collapsing above them, and Samuel states that it has all gone according to plan. Happy, Lucy and Michelle find Natsu outside, but as Natsu was hit by Dan's spear, he has shrunk to the size of a doll. When Dan and Samuel follow, Lucy throws the book to Happy and tells him to run with it, however Samuel finds the real book under Michelle's dress. After using some Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Samuel tells Lucy that he's read the books contents and doesn't need it anymore. Erza, Wendy and Gray then try to attack, but their attacks are deflected by Dan and nearly attack Lucy. Samuel and Dan then leave, with Dan stating that he and Lucy will meet again and go on a date. Standing in the rubble of her old house, Lucy wonders what her father is trying to tell her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lahar & the Custody Enforcement Unit vs. Jackpot (started and concluded) *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * * |Ransu}} * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Southern Cross Key *Ricochet *Habaraki * Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes